Fighting a Losing Battle
by The Best Friend Role
Summary: Part 1. I was fighting a losing battle but it was not my fault; he forced me to do this. I watched on he died, his blood seeping out of the deep cuts I had inflicted upon his perfect body. I, Ginny Weasley will not lose. Not now. Not ever. DxH Review!
1. Fighting a Losing Battle

_**Author's Notes: **_I have changed this work a little bit and have decided to make it into a 3 part series. Each part will be from a different characters point of view. I wanted to say a quick thank you to **darkmosmordreheart. **She was the one who inspired this series, read her stuff she is brilliant! Have fun reading!

"_**Fighting a losing Battle" **_

_In the end all that mattered was that I had won. _

_We had both fought over him but I had won fair and square. This is the important fact you must remember. I was supposed to be happy with him, it was destiny. When I finally got what I worked so hard for he came and took it all away. I had him, he had married me not him. _

_That was all that mattered. _

_I had the perfect life which included the perfect man, the hero. I had everything I had ever dreamt of, everything my childhood lacked I had. My fairy tale life was complete right down to the evil villain attempting to steal the prince away. When I look back on my life, my house, my money, my fame all meant nothing. They were nothing because the foundation of my fairy tale was lacking. _

_In the end I had a man who wasn't in love with me and a family who was living a lie. He loved me but he would never love me as much as I needed him to. All I ever was to him was a little sister, a best friend, someone to protect from the cruel world and keep his facade alive. I never wanted that._

_I wanted all of him. I wanted his love and passion. I wanted to be the one who gave meaning to his life, the first thing he thought of in the morning and the last thing at night. _

_However I could never be what he wanted me to be. I could never be him. _

_I never mentioned him to Harry, it was an untouchable topic. So much between us had become unsaid words and unspoken questions. There were numerous topics which were simply never brought up. The war, his family, Voldemort, the people we had lost, the list goes on. How I hoped that one day he would change and realise that I was the one he hoped to share his life with but all those dreams were lost when Draco came back into our life. I wanted to be the one whom he confided in and was willing to bring the painful memories up for. I wanted to be a part of him. _

_I loved Harry like no one else possibly could and definitely more than that cheap whore could. I had obsessed over him for so many years and he was practically like family what more could he want? _

_He didn't know that I knew, he thought I was simply the little, naive girl he met years ago. I knew more about Harry than he would have ever known; I never quite got over my obsession._

_It wasn't fair! It wasn't right. He was mine, I had won! He was my world, my one and only. To Draco he was nothing but a cheap fuck. Harry deserved better, I couldn't just watch him die. _

_I watched as he spent so many sleepless nights crying over a mere memory. I was cruelly ignored as he would flip through a photo album with a sad smile playing on his lips. A smile he never shared with me. I was forced to watch as he visited his pensive every time and came back either in tears of laughter or sadness. Either way he shared neither with me. It had ended so long ago and yet Harry just wouldn't let go, he held onto a memory he would never relive. _

_To be honest I was doing him a favour, think of it as my gift to him. _

_Now that I think about it I should have been more merciful, it was not his fault but that stupid whore of his. As I washed the blood of my hands and watched it spiral toward the drain I felt an odd serenity. _

_It was not my fault; he forced me to do this. I watched as he died, his blood seeping out of the deep cuts I had inflicted upon his perfect body. A part of me had wanted him to suffer, wanted him to gasp out in pain and watch him waste away. For once he was not wasting away over his lost love but instead he was wasting over me. I prolonged his death for as long as I could, he was finally sharing with me and I did not want it to end._

_I seethed with anger as he turned his head to face me and whispered one last word. _

"_Draco..." _

_Now as I stand above my husband's lover's grave I know 3 miserable lives have been ruined and lost. I know that I will be hunted down and killed for murdering 'The Saviour of the Wizarding World' but all I truly wanted was for him to be my saviour. _

_As I kneel down and place a blood covered white rose on his grave I forced myself to smile. _

"_Congratulations Malfoy, you won." _

_**Pssssst now review!**_


	2. Losing a Battle

_**Author's Notes: **_I'm not too sure about this piece of work. I like it but I feel as if something is missing. I am not sure what I need to do to make it better so suggestions are always welcome. I would also like to dedicate this piece of work to Adam and James. Although Adam doesn't really have an interest in my fanfic he is still the one who stays awake with me to all hours of the morning while I am writing. James on the other hand is a fanfic authors dream. He is super supportive, willing to read everything I write, and I have even coned him into doing some fanart for me D.

"_**Losing a Battle"**_

_In the end all I had was a lost love._

_In the public eye I was nothing more than a mere toy to be paraded about and shown off but to him I was so much more. He looked deeper down into my soul and found a part of me which I myself did not know existed. He saw the true me, a shy, awkward boy wishing for a normal life away from the public eye. He knew what I need and he did his best to provide it. _

_See our story was a true love story, a great love story which should have been remembered throughout the ages. We were the greatest love tale of them all and yet we were the story that was never told. _

_Draco Lucius Malfoy. My one, my only, my love. _

_Draco and I shared something which other people could not understand, we shared a life thrust upon us by fate. We were both forced to live facades and hide behind people's expectations for us. Although you may think you know what kind of people we are the truth is no one knew us. We felt the pressure of the world on our shoulders and were able to find comfort in each other. Love gave us the courage to fight destiny and act upon our own desires. However destiny does not give up without a fight and just as quickly as our love began it was ended. _

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**There was a blinding flash of green followed by a loud 'thunk' as a lifeless body hit the ground. Psychotic laughter rang out over the Hogwarts grounds as Voldemort savoured his victory over the traitor. **_

"_**You were fool hearty to turn against me boy and now you have paid the price", Voldemort announced to the dead body of Draco Malfoy.**_

_**Harry turned swiftly from the battle he was fighting with Bellatrix only to find the stiff body of his boyfriend sprawled across the ground. Over filled with emotion Harry yelled out in anger and fury just as a burst of white light flew out from his wand. The white light engulfed the surroundings of Hogwarts for a moment or so before it began to dim. As the light began to dim the sound of motionless bodies falling to the ground could be heard. **_

"_**The power of love", Dumbledore whispered as he watched many lifeless bodies of deatheaters clatter to the ground. **_

_**Voldemort himself seem to be lying paralysed on the ground still lying in a pool of white light. Harry stalked over to his body and bent low to whisper in his ear.**_

"_**You have taken everything from me. You killed my parents, my godfather, my friends and now my boyfriend", Harry all but growled in his ear. **_

_**Voldemort's eyes widened it shock, it seemed he was not aware of the boys' relationship. **_

"_**You are the foolish one Voldemort. You messed with a magic which you have no comprehension of, a magic you fear, love. Now you will be consumed by your one true fear." **_

_**Harry took one last look at the fear in Voldemort's eyes before stepping back and watching the white light consume him. The light glowed brilliantly white before turning black and leaving nothing more than a pile of ashes. **_

_**Harry closed his eyes for a moment, attempting to control his emotions, before rushing to Draco's side.**_

"_**Please wake up Drayy, please I need you", he whispered earnestly. **_

_**All Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore could do was watch as Harry clutched Draco's lifeless body. Tears ran profusely down his face as he began to sob uncontrollably. No one knew what to do or say. What do you tell a boy who has just lost a part of themselves? Harry began to rock back and forth smoothing Draco's hair over his forehead.**_

"_**I'm so sorry baby", was all he kept whispering to his lover.**_

_**Slowly people began to gather around the two boys. The war was finally over. The last battle had been fought.**_

"_**It's over", Dumbledore said resting a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.**_

_**Harry shoved the hand away aggressively. "It's not over and now it will never be over for me".**_

_**Harry sat alone in the snow cradling Draco in his arms overwhelmed by grief.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_See the important fact you must remember is death does not conquer love either does time, nothing does. Even now the memory brings me into a sobbing mess. After his passing away life for me ceased to exist and I found my will to live fading away as each day flew past. I no longer wanted to be alone in the world after feeling something as pure and blissful as love. I grieved for almost two years before my friends tried to help me get my life on track; unfortunately they didn't understand, they were not Draco. _

_Each day I forced myself to look them in the eye and lie. My facade began to build as day by day I faked my happiness and smiles. Thinking they were helping me Ron and Hermione only pushed me further by getting me a job as an Auror and suggesting I start dating again. I barely hesitated before I agreed. It was not that I had forgotten Draco but I simply could not stand looking into their love filled eyes and denying them. They loved me and only wanted what was best for me. Although I knew they could not provide what I needed, no one could but Draco, I let them continue anyway. _

_Before long I found myself dating Ginny and allowing it to become quite serious. I knew I did not love Ginny but I knew that it was what was expected of me and knew better than to challenge destiny again. I played my role as her husband dutifully and she seemed to enjoy the wealth and fame that came with my name never noticing my agonising pain. _

_Reality began to blur itself with my fantasies and I began to long for Draco once again. I would see him wherever I went and feel his presence around me. Ginny could no longer please me and I soon found myself comparing her to Draco. No matter how I tried she would always fall short to his brilliance. Once again I began to shy away from the world and instead created a world of memories for myself to live in. In every spare moment I had I would visit my pensive to relive my long, lost love._

_After our second child was born it became blatantly obvious that Ginny was no longer satisfied with our relationship. I had become subdued and no longer took her out to famous parties and press conferences. My time was instead spent either crying or smiling for Draco. I could no longer cope with the facade and soon it began to fall apart leaving Ginny in a web of lies. _

_You must understand I never meant to hurt Ginny. The truth was I had given my heart away a long time ago and when Draco died I never truly got it back. My heart beat for Draco alone. I tried my best to fulfil the hero role she so desperately wished I could be. The only reason I married her was to meet her needs, not my own. I was simply fulfilling everyone's expectations of me, my destiny. As her life began to crumble around her the vindictive, cruel side of Ginny began to show. _

_We had never been big on talking to each other and I was surprised to find her waiting for me when I stepped out of my pensive one night. _

"_We need to talk", she said barely audible. _

_I nodded solemnly and sat down next to her on our bed. _

"_Relax", she whispered in a voice I had never heard her use before. _

_She slowly pushed me down onto the bed and began to straddle my lap. I looked into her eyes for meaning and was meant with the intense stare of two black eyes. _

"_Ginny?" I said nervously. _

_Before I even had time to react I felt a stinging pain across my chest. I looked down to find blood seeping from a single slice made in my skin. I looked up at her and knew that there was no point fighting it. Tears began to burn my eyes as I lay back and watched while she continued to stab and slice at me. My tears however were not out of fear or pain but instead out of relief. The tears flowed freely from my eyes as relief washed over my body. I was going home at long last. I felt the blood trickle down my body and pool all around me. When I finally felt my body weaken and unconsciousness ease over me I whispered one word. _

"_Draco..."_

_The anger flared in her eyes as she inflicted my last wound, a thin slice across my neck. _

_As I my eyes gently closed I could see the outline of a body surrounded by a bright white light. _

"_Draco?" _

_I walked slowly towards the light resisting from getting my hopes up; I could not stand the thought of losing him all over again. As I came closer to the figure I saw he was wearing dark robes which contrasted beautifully with his blonde hair, no one else could ever look that radiant. I sprinted towards him and embraced him tightly. _

"_I missed you dray", I managed to sob out as he attempted to calm me down. _

"_Its o.k. baby you are safe now", he said while sitting on the ground and gently pulling me into his lap. _

_I looked up at him hopefully. _

"_Promise?" _

_He kissed each of my tears away before inching his lips closer to mine. _

"_I promise", he said brushing his lips against mine; "you are home now"._

_As he pushed his lips against mine in a sweet, tender kiss I knew nowhere else had ever been home expect for in his arms. _

_**Pssssst Now Review!**_


End file.
